The goal of this project is to re-establish the normal range for urinary oxalate excretion using the oxalate oxidase method among healthy adults of both sexes, and to establish normal values for plasma oxalate concentrations. An additional objective is to assess the relationship between dietary oxalate and urinary oxalate excretion.